


i'll show you neverland

by drextraordinaryluna



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, No beta I die like the idiot I am, Peter Pan References, Pilots, anyways i'm tired so enjoy this crap, bang chan is always right, but neverland is better, heaven and neverland both sound good, jeonglix do be crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drextraordinaryluna/pseuds/drextraordinaryluna
Summary: It turns out that the wishes you make can’t come true if they already have.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 10





	i'll show you neverland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shyshystay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyshystay/gifts).



> whew i haven't been here for a wee while i'm sorry
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a fictional work, I do not own or I know these idols personally. They are “actors” for lack of a better word in this story, and any places, names, etc. that bear any similarities to something outside of this alternate universe are purely coincidental. Therefore, everything mentioned in this fanfiction should not be taken seriously. Thank you for reading this, enjoy the story.

Felix had two interests: Aviation and Peter Pan.

He grew up in the loving care of two parents who firmly believed that exposing their son to as many creative things as possible would be the key to his success. They sent him to art classes where he quickly found out that smearing paint on paper wasn’t his thing, gave him mountains of storybooks to read, and let him watch television shows and Youtube - a dream that half of his kindergarten class could only dream of.

The young boy found himself rewatching Super Wings more often than he watched Hi-5, and while his peers turned their noses up at books, he was always immersed in the world of Geronimo Stilton at the dinner table, clutching his favourite Peter Pan paperback as his parents nagged at him for reading in the car.

But Felix’s innocent and carefree childhood days didn’t last forever, and he breezed through his teenage years watching Smosh and reading an unhealthy amount of One Direction fanfiction. He still feels a twinge of embarrassment whenever someone brings up his former obsession with Harry Styles.

He’s older now, working as a pilot, a job that doesn’t really leave him much time to take a quick trip onto fanfiction.net, which would come in handy now that he has a romantic interest of his own. Some light fluff and possibly heavy angst could easily fix his stupid crush on his co-pilot.

“It’s not a stupid crush, Lix.” a voice came from the door.

“Hyung!”

“Your crush on Seungmin isn’t stupid, it’s a completely valid feeling. So what if it’s on someone of the same gender?” Chan, Felix’s older cousin and roommate continued from his place in the doorway. “Is your love life why you’ve been lying on the bed and talking to yourself for twenty minutes?”

The younger male rolled his eyes, but made no reply. 

Chan teased, “You can mope about it in your hotel room later, but I’d like to remind you that you’re supposed to be at the airport today. Don’t want to keep the love of your life waiting, do you?”

“I am so happy I have a flight today. No need to deal with your annoying ass for a while.” Felix groaned, tumbling out of bed.

“Rude.”

~

A few hours later, Felix stepped out of the briefing room, beginning the walk to the gate with his luggage in hand, Seungmin right next to him.

“You look exhausted, Lixie. Not enough sleep?” The honey voice floated into Felix’s ears, and he allowed a small but tired smile to tug at his lips.

“Kinda. Don’t worry about me though, I’ll be fine.”

His co-pilot wrinkled his nose at him, not believing the story. Felix could feel his heart rate picking up at the adorable action. 

“The fate of the entire aircraft is in your hands, so if you doze off during take off or landing, we’re all screwed. But your questionable sleep schedule aside, I got you a little something.” Seungmin paused to reach into his pocket, pulling a small bag out and pressing it into the other male’s palm. “I know you like Peter Pan, probably too much for your own good. This notebook has a drawing of Neverland on the front cover, and I thought you would like it.” A light blush crept onto his face.

Felix’s eyes lit up as his fingers tightened around the paper bag, trying to keep his voice from going too loud as he squeaked, “Thank you so much! You really didn’t have to get this for me, I’ll bake you something in return.

“You’re such a child sometimes, are you really a grown up?” Seungmin playfully admonished, but flashed his toothy grin anyway.

_Kim Seungmin is going to kill me someday,_ Felix thought, _but I don’t oppose it._

Upon entering the cabin, the two pilots make their way to the cockpit and started their safety checks and other pre-flight procedures. As Felix stepped back into the aircraft after he finished examining the exterior, one of the flight attendants hissed into his ear, “So how’s it going with your crush on Seungmin? Any confession plans?”

“I don’t know, Jeongin, are you finally letting Hyunjin do skinship with you?”

Said male pouted, gently slapping the Australian’s bicep, “My case is different from yours. I’m trying to subdue my feelings, and you refuse to say anything about romance around the one person you have romantic feelings for.”

“Romantic?” two people asked simultaneously.

Felix and Hyunjin whirled around to see Seungmin and Hyunjin standing behind them. Eyes widening, they quickly recovered themselves with a hasty “It was a joke, nothing to be taken seriously!”

Their eavesdroppers seemed to believe them, Seungmin going back into the cockpit and Hyunjin heading towards the back. The remaining pair heaved a sigh of relief, before Felix followed Seungmin’s lead and Jeongin getting ready for boarding.

~

There was something about Seungmin when he was at the controls. Or just about Kim Seungmin in general.

Was it the look of intense concentration in his gorgeous eyes he saw at the meetings? The pure enthusiasm in his voice whenever he talked about being a pilot? The heavenly vocals he showcased whenever he and Felix went out for karaoke on their off days? How he always gave small presents to his best friend? Felix didn’t know, but what he did know was that his co-pilot was the definition of perfection.

But Seungmin didn’t do romance.

He never had a girlfriend, let alone a boyfriend, and Felix was always the one he complained to when their a certain pair of pilot friends, who also happened to be dating, were being obnoxiously touchy with each other. He also constantly said that love didn’t really matter to him, and he wouldn’t ever see himself in a relationship. Felix considered himself fortunate enough that Seungmin called him his best friend. Then again, he also called Hyunjin and Jeongin his best friends.

Teenage Felix would have been appalled at this attitude, then brandished his collection of cliché love stories in an effort to get Seungmin to change his mind.

As the aircraft flew through the sky, high above the clouds, Felix couldn’t help but gaze at the white, fluffy objects they passed by, and wished for a universe where everything was perfect, where Seungmin liked him back, just like Neverland that sounded oh-so-promising to the Darling children.

Fairytales weren’t real, after all, and the wish that made was a wish he knew couldn’t and wouldn’t come true. 

~

That night, the two pilots lay on their hotel beds, the weariness from a long day of work catching up to them.

“Lix?” Seungmin said into the dark room.

The other male sleepily registered his name being called.

“Yeah, Minnie? You need anything?”

The Korean took a deep breath, trying not to jumble his words as he blurted out, “Do you like me?”

Felix felt his heart stop.

“Like you?” He replied carefully, “As in, romantically?”

“Mhm.”

“I...” Felix didn’t know what to say.

Why was he asking it now?

“Hellooo? Did you fall asleep, Lixie?” Seungmin snaps him out of his thoughts.

Felix swallowed, gathering his courage as he found the voice to speak, “So what if I do?”

The sheets on the other bed rustled, then a shuffle of slippers on the carpet neared the Australian. He didn’t dare to say anything more.

A pair of hands lifted the blanket up, tossing it off Felix’s body, and suddenly Seungmin was on top of him, mumbling, “Do you really like me?”

“Yes, Min, I really do. Heck, I’ve been in love with you since I met you, Kim Seungmin.” 

Seungmin took a shaky breath, and responded quietly but unwavering.

“I know I’ve always said I don’t do relationships or anything to do with love. I never understood the appeal of it, and I can’t lie, I still don’t. Romance doesn’t make a lot of sense,and falling for you is no different. 

“But the same time, it kinda does. Maybe it’s because I’ve overheard some of your conversations with Chan that concern me. Or this morning, with Jeongin. Who knows? But either way, I’ve known you liked me for about four months, but I’ve liked- no, loved you for even longer and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.”

“It doesn’t matter that it took a while, all I really care about is the fact that you actually like me back.” Felix let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, wrapping his arms around the younger’s back to pull him closer. Their foreheads were pressed against each other, their lips just mere millimeters away from each other. 

And with one more “I love you”, Seungmin closed the distance between them, capturing Felix’s soft, plump lips in one passionate kiss. Immediately kissing back, the older closed his eyes, savouring the feeling of Seungmin’s mouth on his, sweet and gentle. They broke apart for air a minute later, but soon went back for more. 

_Neverland was somewhere I could never go - but only because I've been in Neverland the whole time._

ˏˋ°•*⁀➷

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas if you celebrate it!
> 
> ok now goodbye for like another six months


End file.
